


[龍監] 日常與戰場的一線之差

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 男監，監督生設定以遊戲中為準
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 10





	[龍監] 日常與戰場的一線之差

01  
生活即戰場。  
在原本的生活當中無法感受到的這句話，自從某天意外地來到魔法國度以後，Yuu終於能夠理解這句話的意思。  
就只是因為在這裡生活著的人們擁有名為魔法的武器，所以即使只是小小的爭執，也有可能直接化為牽連甚廣的戰場。

經過了破壞名貴的魔道具，在礦洞之中與怪物相遇然後逃出生天，再經歷接連的魔法暴走，Yuu真的認為自己應該已經預支了大半的生命額度。  
可以的話，他真的不想要再管眼前的這些一點也不日常的日常。

走在前方的Grim不知道是被Ace踩到甚麼痛處，整隻貓炸起毛像是下一秒就會吐出火球。不甘示弱的Ace已經握起了他的魔法筆隨時準備應戰，原本走在自己身邊的Deuce則是走前幾步握起拳，也不知道他是準備以拳頭解決還是再次召喚大釜——不管是哪一種都好，都不是可以在主道上光明正大的出現的東西。  
不想管，但Grim犯錯的話自己可是會被連坐。嘆了口氣，Yuu拖著不想邁出的腳步，終究還是來到了Grim的背後。

「是是Grim大人，再拖時間你想吃的套餐可是會賣完的喔？」  
還好Grim總是非常好哄，只要一點點的食物就能讓他的整個注意力完全被帶走，而和他吵架的Ace也是個很會看眼色的人，斷然不會繼續堅持那些無謂的爭執。  
成功化解了劍拔弩張的氣氛，事實上相當親近的三人一獸，很自然地回復到輕鬆的狀態，讓話題再次回歸到學園的事物之中。

02  
戰場即為生活。  
走過與人類的戰爭，迎來過與人類和平共處，活在人類包圍之下的妖精王繼承者，肩上總是像要背起整個妖精界般地沉重。  
他將為王，他代表著自己的種族，他必須凜然而強大，足以為人所敬畏……或者單純的恐懼。

他身邊故然是存在一些把他當成一般人的同學，但更多的，都是他光存在於此，就會因為感到威脅而離去的存在。  
即使偶爾會因此而感到稍微寂寞，存在於自己身邊的，如家人般的存在也足以讓Malleus無法把這種情緒寫到臉上。

能讓他暫時抛棄Malleus這個身分的地方僅有一處。

「你這隻臭貓還挺囂張的啊？」  
食堂的中央，似乎是正在上演著事實上經常看見的戲碼。  
比較罕有的大概只有受害者是唯一的魔獸學生這一點——也就是說人之子也在暴風圈的中心吧。  
放下餐具，Malleus下意識地走近露出一臉困擾表情的Yuu，在自己開口詢問緣由以前，魔獸就已經回到了Yuu的手上，而剛才正在找茬的人則是直接不知所蹤。

對於這個情況也不算陌生的Malleus，看著Yuu緩緩地眨了眨眼，似乎是想要極力地用臉孔表達出自己的無奈。  
「謝謝你，總是受到你的幫忙呢。」  
Yuu邊像是安撫般地順著Grim的毛，邊笑起來向Malleus道謝。  
明明是平常不過的動作，卻莫名其妙地，讓Malleus產生羡慕的感覺。

03  
安竭之所唯有一處。  
或許無法長久，但他的意識卻總是全力地訴說著，只有一處，僅有此處。

「夜安，今天也在散步嗎？啊，不對，是欣賞雨漏？」  
從窗戶看到熟悉的人影經過，Yuu走出小破寮，向他的常客打著招呼。  
「嗯。這裡的雨漏和其他地方的不一樣。」

「……他們還會嚇跑惡鬼，保護住在屋裡的人。」  
說起自己所喜歡的事物，Malleus總是很容易就會把原本想要簡單說明的部份化為長篇大論。  
然而在他的身邊，會願意真的把他的話認真聽完再加以消化的人，眼前的人之子卻是僅此唯一。  
即使是重覆自己曾說過的話也好，Yuu也依然會耐心地聽完，然後找出新的部份加以回應。  
他曾經說過這也是他的生存技巧之一。

「那不就和角太郎一樣了嗎？」  
他的聽眾今天則像是想起甚麼有趣的場景似地，捂嘴發出幾聲低笑，然後抬起笑彎的眼睛看向了解說者。  
「角太郎在的話，連Grim都會比較安靜。」

Yuu已經知道他的名字和他的身份，但即使如此，在獨處之時，他依然會以最初所定下的名字來作為稱呼。  
這是Malleus的希望，而Yuu從善如流。  
只有在這個人之子的身邊，他才能毫無顧慮地暫時放下肩上所有的重擔……或許正是因為人之子不屬於這個世界吧。

「Yuu。」  
「唔？」  
向著Yuu的方向彎腰低頭，Malleus祈禱著對方能理解他的意思，而不需要由他把會讓自己感到難堪的示弱說出口。  
溫熱的手掌在猶豫過後撫上自己的頭頂，Malleus在對方不確定的疑問音節之中，像是感到滿足般地輕輕閉上雙眼。

總有一天他會失去這安竭之所，或長或短。  
這個回憶或許能讓他稍微地紓解那再度油然而生的寂寞吧。


End file.
